


Wedding Night

by Fabrisse



Category: Sound of Music (1965)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).



The wedding was over; his guests were well into the best parts of the reception. Liesl came up to him and smiled. 

She said, "If you're going to make it to Venice by nightfall, you should leave soon."

Georg looked over to his new wife and caught her eye. She nodded to him and he turned back to his daughter. "Go help Maria change into her travel suit, please."

"Yes, father." She kissed his cheek. "I want you to know, we're all very happy."

He patted her cheek. "So am I. Let Maria know that I'd like to leave in half an hour. Send to me, if that isn't enough time."

She nodded and walked over to her step mother.

***  
He was shocked that they were pulling out of the gates exactly half an hour later. Maria looked lovely in a French blue travel suit, her cape in the back seat for when the late afternoon went cool. Georg caught her looking back toward the gates.

"You don't need to worry. Max will look after them."

She smiled. "He… I asked him how you two met. He said to ask you."

"There's not much to tell. We were junior naval officers together. We served on the same ship during the Boxer Rebellion. I was offered a promotion and took it. He was offered a promotion and resigned his commission."

"And yet you stayed friends."

Georg nodded and took the turn for the road toward the Italian border. "He wasn't a coward, if that's what you're thinking. Our part of the ship was hit, but we both did our duties and, I daresay, his was the more difficult of the two. We took a second shell, and Max got his men out of the compartment before it had to be sealed. All of his men. He carried one who'd had his legs blown off."

"Oh."

Georg added, "The man survived. Max kept talking drivel to him until our little battle was over and he could get to the doctors. He tourniquetted the legs so the man wouldn't bleed to death. He survived."

Maria said, "And Max resigned his commission."

"He'd seen the worst human beings could do to each other, and he wanted no more part of it. It probably took more courage for him to leave than it would have to stay. We kept in touch. His family disowned him, so he took whatever jobs he could get. I stayed at a hotel in Vienna where he was concierge once. He was amazingly good at it."

"I can see how he would be. He never treated me like I was less than he was."

Georg said, "What did he say to you in the vestry?"

"He greeted me as 'Frau von Trapp' for the first time and said he thought I'd been good for you. And to let him know if you weren't good for me."

Georg laughed. "Yes, that sounds like him."

Maria said, "He's obviously not still working at hotels in Vienna."

"No. Even while he was relatively poor, he kept up appearances. But an uncle who liked him died and left him with enough money to invest. He put half of it into blue chip stocks and bonds, and the other half he invested in theater. He made a mint when Diaghilev came through Austria, though his first preference is always for opera rather than dance. He's very, very good at what he does."

"I heard him say he likes rich people."

"He does. He's well off, but he's not … if we still had an empire, he would no longer be in imperial circles, but he's a leader of intellectual and artistic society."

"Did he introduce you to Baroness Schrader?"

Georg said, "Yes." Maria nodded to herself, and then looked at the countryside.

***  
The night Elsa left, Georg had driven her to the station to catch the Vienna train himself. Anything else might have prompted the servants to gossip, not that they wouldn't anyway, but he wanted to be sure the words were not unkind to Elsa.

They'd been silent for a little while until Elsa said, "I'm going to give you some counsel, Georg, as a woman of the world."

"We're nearly at the station."

"I hate waiting rooms, so cold. There's at least half an hour before the train."

Georg pulled his car over and said, "Counsel?"

"When your wife died, you lost the control an officer has of the world around him. I gave you some measure of it back."

He raised an eyebrow.

She continued, "I've worn your marks proudly among our friends and concealed them discreetly with those who wouldn't understand. Your Fraulein Maria…"

"I know she's an innocent. I know I'll miss that part of _our_ relationship." He covered her hand with his and she squeezed it.

"Nothing so obvious. She had a small crush on you, probably, when her work with your children began, but she didn't fall in love until you touched her, dancing. You fell first."

"I… what?"

"When you were dressing her down in the garden, your back straightened and you looked at her and, if I hadn't been deceiving myself, I'd have known right then that I'd lost you. You called her 'Captain.' And for all that you need control, I think you may also need someone to control you."

He gaped at her. "Elsa, are you suggesting…?"

"I'm saying outright. You may crave someone to dominate you more than you need someone to submit. She wanted to be a nun. Everything will be new to her, so let her explore and you may find something more than you'd ever imagined."

He nodded. "Thank you, Elsa."

Once again she kissed his cheek and said, " _Auf Wiedersehen_ , darling."

***  
They left the car at the home of some friends and spent the last hour on a train to Venice.

"Why didn't we just take the train from Salzburg?" 

Georg smiled. "This is the only part of our honeymoon that I have planned. From here until we return to Salzburg, the choice is yours. Anywhere you want to see, anyplace you want to go. That's much more difficult by train."

"Paris. Can we go to Rome first? Just for a day or two?"

"And would you like to see Florence or Milan while we're here?"

Maria kissed him, "Yes, Georg, it all sounds wonderful."

They arrived at twilight, so he couldn't show her all the beauty of the city as they took a water taxi to their hotel. He could tell she was getting nervous, but he found small jokes or stories about one of the children to tell her and was gratified to see her relax.

There was a light supper waiting for them in the room, and Georg fixed them both plates as Maria wandered through their suite. Finally, she took the plates from his hand, set them down and kissed him.

He'd never expected her to make the first move. He didn't have time to wonder if it was her way of overcoming shyness. The simple kiss roused him and he pulled her closer, finding patches of skin at her neck and hands to stroke and touch and connect with. She moved against him fluidly, as she had when they danced. She might not know the steps to this one, but she was both willing and eager to learn.

Georg stepped back and found her eyes looking widely at him. He reached out and opened the neck of her blouse, each tiny button parting at his deft movements. Her eyes got impossibly wider as she reached out and unbuttoned the jacket of his suit. He started to shrug it off, but she shook her head, "Didn't your mother teach you to look after your clothes?"

He laughed. That was the most surprising thing, in the midst of arousal and the solemnities of consummation; she could find a way to make him laugh.

Maria grinned back at him. "I really do want to hang everything up."

"Then why don't you undress in here. I'll go to the dressing room."

She nodded. "You won't take too long?"

He kissed her quickly. "I'm so lucky to have an eager bride."

***  
She was very obviously nervous when he came out to her, sitting at the very edge of the bed, but she smiled at him with so much trust that his heart caught for a moment. He turned on a light on a desk right across the room. It would be enough that he could see, that Maria could see him if she chose, but not too bright or clinical. 

Georg bent down and kissed her pushing her back across the bed and reaching to turn off the nearby light. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Maria smiled at him. "I think you're wonderful."

He laughed deep in his chest and kissed her again, letting his hands wander. 

She asked, "What should I do?"

"Well, tonight, I want you to let me make you feel good. You're welcome to touch me wherever you like. I'll tell you if I don't like it. But, I also want your promise that you'll tell me if I do anything _you_ don't like."

Maria reached for him and pulled his face down to hers. "Promise," she said as she claimed a kiss.

Georg smiled at her sensuality and began to drug her with kisses as he slid her nightgown up to touch her bare skin. He listed the sounds she made, the giggles and hums and sighs that told him what she like and how much she welcomed his touch. He began to mouth his way down her neck and nearly cheered when she gasped his name as his lips nibbled around her breast. He was as slow as he could be, calming her, making certain of her acceptance before he moved on to a new touch, a new patch of skin to kiss.

Maria was wet for him when he approached her entrance. She whimpered when his tongue began to flick over the tight bud near it. He sucked and swirled, and when he tried to prop himself up to see his effect on her, Maria's thighs tightened around his shoulders, holding him where her sensations were the most intense. 

He bent back to his task, reveling in her taste in the subtle scent of her talcum powder and the silky smoothness of her thighs. Georg slid one finger inside her, eliciting another gasp, and slowly stretched her, so the hurt, if any were to come, would be less. He felt her thighs tighten again and knew her climax was close. His licked harder, finding a strong rhythm to which she responded until her hips lifted off the bed and she called out his name and God's as her body wracked.

Georg stripped and slid her nightgown completely off her body. He draped himself over her, bare skin to bare skin and whispered, "I'm going to enter you now, if you're ready."

Maria looked at him a little drunkenly and said, "Of course."

He thrust hard and found himself surrounded by her wet heat. He kissed her again and pulled her leg up to his hip. Suddenly, her legs twined around him and he smiled down into her eyes as he began to thrust as slowly as he could. He roused her again, whispering her name and words of love into her ear, caressing her sides and trailing his lips along her forehead and face. He felt her begin to tighten around him and sped up, grinding his hips to bring her closer. She finally understood and moved with him, bringing them both closer to their peaks. Maria's entire body clasped him closer and scratched his back as she shuddered through another orgasm.

Her pleasure triggered his and he said, "All my love, my sweet Maria."

***  
A long time later, as they snuggled under the blankets, Maria said, "I didn't think it would be so sweaty."

Georg threw his head back and roared with laughter. 

"I…"

"Yes, darling?"

"Would it be all right if we went to mass in the morning?"

Georg said, "Do you miss the abbey?"

"No. I want to thank Him for inventing such wonderful sensations."

"Well, in that case, I'll call the concierge when we first wake up and find out when the first mass is at San Marco."

They lay beside each other.

Maria said, "I can tell you're thinking. What is it?"

"Your negligee…"

"Which I'm grateful you didn't tear."

"I wouldn't have expected you to have something so frivolous."

Maria said, "Did you like it?"

"Very much."

She thought for a minute. "Baroness Schrader left a letter for me. She said several things, but the most important was that she'd left letters of introduction to the best dressmaker and ladies undergarment store in Salzburg. She called it frivolous, too, but she pointed out that servants would be unpacking for me and I -- and you, since you chose to marry me -- would be judged on their quality."

Georg said, "Elsa is wise in the ways of the world."

"And very kind."

"Indeed."

Maria stroked his chest languidly, and Georg thought he could feel her heading toward sleep. 

"Georg," she said.

"Yes, my love?"

"Can we do that again?"


End file.
